Akatsuki Mother
by Fel Arveia
Summary: Sakura, top medical ninja, happily lives with her eight sons that she... 'produced' nearly eight years ago. After a chain of events the Akatsuki are disbanded and come knocking on Konoha's door. To bad Sakura wasn't ready for them to find out her secret.
1. Simple Things

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. I appreciate all of them and hope that you all continue to review throughout the story. Anyway, a few questions were asked in some of the reviews, so I would like to clarify:**

**1. Yes, Akira is Tobi/Madara's son, and Sakura is aware that he is also an Uchiha.**

**2. Yes, each son has a different father; they were created in different fake wombs.**

**3. Sakura obtained the sperm through the test preformed at some male physicals to see if a male can reproduce.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and review if you like…**

Sakura walked down the hospital corridors with a brisk pace, somewhat eager to get to her lab and see what was so urgent that it cut into her lunch hour. Not that she minded really, but Ryuu most likely did and she hated to see him upset; she could say the same for her other children as well.

Voices could be heard just a few yards away from her, some loud and angry, while others were calm and collected. Sakura could only wonder what kind of mess awaited her this time in her office. The last time something was so urgent was when Naruto had gone into the mating phase of his demon container life and decided to jump anything remotely female. When he had been contained, she had been the only other being of the opposite sex in the room, leading to many attempts to mate on the boy's part. A few quick punches that sent Naruto straight through a wall knocked some sense into him quickly though. He then spent the day apologizing over and over again until Sakura, once again, had to punch him through another wall just to shut him up. She could_ definitely_ wait to see what it was that Tsunade needed her for. Kami help her now.

When she reached the door of her office, Sakura stopped dead upon recognizing the voices on the other side. They weren't supposed to be here, they were supposed to stay away and she would never see them again. For the first time in years, Sakura began to panic, but quickly composed herself. If they caused her any trouble, she would put them six feet under. Or, she could test that new poison she had been working on for the past few weeks. Now that she thought about it, the possibilities of different forms of torture were endless at this point. A small laugh escaped her throat as she opened the door, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Sakura. I hope that this isn't a bad time for you." Said Tsunade.

"No, shishou, it's fine." Answered Sakura as her gaze turned towards the rooms other inhabitants.

They were all there, staring at her with interest. She couldn't really blame them; after all, it had been eight years since they last saw her. Before, Sakura had been just a girl of fifteen years old, just beginning to develop into a young lady. Now, she was a fully-grown woman, and was known as the female with the number one body in Konoha as many had told her before, much to her aggravation. Her hair was no longer short and somewhat boy like, but instead fell down to her waist in a waterfall of pink silken tresses. Instead of her B-cup chest, she was a fully-grown D-cup, which, once again, was to her aggravation. It got her a few lustful glances that she didn't need, there were enough stalkers following her around these days, she didn't need her male friends lusting after her as well. Not to mention at five foot four, she was considered small and curvy with a nice set of legs, something that was apparently very appealing to most of the male population.

"Damn, I knew I should have fucked her when I had the chance!" Yelled Hidan as he eyed Sakura up and down, a hint of lust in his eyes. He was promptly sent into a wall with a chakra-enhanced fist, a very angry Hokage being the one who delivered it. Everyone in Konoha knew that messing with Sakura was a no-no around the Hokage, and it was time that the Akatsuki learned it too. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed before turning to Tsunade, ignoring the foul mouthed Akatsuki.

"What is it that you need of me, shishou? And what possible reason could these… _**criminals**_… be doing here?" She asked, gesturing towards the nine men in the room who continued to stare at her.

"As you know, Naruto was sent on a reconnaissance to Rain a few weeks ago. During his time there these idiots where able to sense him and made the attempt to capture him. Luckily, with that new drug you invented and the Kyuubi's chakra, he was able to knock them out without too many injuries to his team. The team then proceeded to bring the nine back to Konoha. They have been informed of how the villages are now in an alliance with each other, giving the lands a form of peace. Though I don't know why they had not know of this alliance _before_ they decided to attack our shinobi for the…"

"Thirty-second time, shishou." Stated Sakura before turning her attention to the Akatsuki. They were banged up badly, most of them bleeding somewhat heavily; bones had definitely been broken. Her eyes then caught a glimpse of the arms belonging to the blonde Akatsuki known as Deidara. The skin was obviously dead; too late being sewn back onto his body, most likely never fully healed either. She would need to amputate them soon. At least she had a person to test her new line of auto-mail on.

"I suppose you wish for me to heal them."

"Yes, I also want you to convince them to join Konoha and become our shinobi. They would be useful bounty hunters."

"No way in hell are we joining you pansy shinobi." Hissed Hidan, glaring at the two women before him. The lady Hokage sighed, shaking her head at the stubbornness that each of them seemed to have; now she knew where Sakura's brats got it from.

"Don't worry, shishou. If it is the wish of the village, then I will do so." Answered Sakura as she walked over to a cabinet that held her amputation supplies; might as well get it over with before he became more uncompliant than he already was. She really hated some of the people she was forced to work with.

"What the hell is that thing for, un?" Screamed Deidara as Sakura walked over to him, bone saw in hand. The other members watched in amusement; they didn't really care what was happened to the blonde, as long as the kunoichi didn't kill him, anything she did was fine with them.

"Your arms. They need to be amputated before the decay spreads to the rest of your body." Stated Sakura as she quickly tied him with chakra restraints; patients who underwent amputation had a tendency to struggle. It was understandable that they would put up a fuss, she knew that she would if one of her limbs had to be removed.

"Pardon me, Haruno-san, but how is Deidara to be a shinobi if he does not have his arms?" Asked the redhead Sasori, the one member that was _supposed_ _to be_ dead. Not that she was shocked, she had killed him more than once over the years, and he always managed to come back and annoy her one way or another.

"He will have his arms back in about three weeks, until then he will have artificial limbs. They attach to the nerve endings, allowing it to move just as a real limb would. The only real difference is that they are made of lightweight metal."

"Oh, I've heard of that. Made half of the Leaf fuckers we fought harder to kill, damn heavy hitters that they were." Said Kisame, a blue skinned Akatsuki that who was formerly a member of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. He was most definitely the giant of the group be a good ten inches, if not more.

"Deidara-san, I need you to hold still. Don't worry, you won't be feeling any pain at all; I'll be using chakra to block off your nerve endings." Sakura said softly in a comforting voice. It was the voice that she used with all of her patients, except for those who were uncooperative assholes that couldn't keep their mouths shut. Luckily, she only had a few patients so far that had truly gotten on her nerves.

Sakura guided her hands gently over the upper parts of Deidara's arms, just above the decaying flesh and numbing his arms. She then formed a chakra scalpel and placed it at the top of the spot that needed to be removed, whispering that it might be best to turn away to Deidara. The ex-Rock nin did as he was told, not exactly comfortable with the fact of watching his arms being cut off. It was then that Sakura began the process of cutting through his flesh, keeping a slow pace, making sure that she got every bit of the gray skin. Blood began to pour from the wound, effectively covering her bare hands, which she had forgotten to cover before she began. With a shrug, she continued; a soft glow emitting from her hands to knit together the cut flesh.

The soft sound of footsteps came closer before coming to a complete stop at her right. With a glance, Sakura saw that it was Sasori; he was observing the process with a look of fascination on his face. She just shook her head; he was just like Takumi, always studying how she did her work and the outcome of each operation. Not that she minding, Sasori could be a useful medical nin if she was ever in need of an assistant.

Sakura continued until she reached the bone in Deidara's arm. Grabbing one of her smaller bone saws, she infused a bit of her chakra into the instrument and began to saw, the chakra making it like cutting through melted butter. Once that was done, she continued to cut through the rest of the flesh before the arm was completely removed. Placing it on the table to her left before continuing to sew the remaining skin back together.

It was his right arm that gave her a few problems, the decay having infected his bone. Sakura swore under her breath, causing the Akatsuki members to look at her. She gave them a small smile before grabbing a vial out of her kit and poured it into a tub of water; mixing it and them lifting it up to lay around her hand with chakra. She them proceeded to push the liquid into the bone, repairing the decay that has infected his arm and parts of his shoulder and chest. If the blonde had let this continue for a few more months the decay would have spread to his heart, causing a slow and painful death. After she finished her healing on the bone she finished the second amputation, and then pulled back to do a quick look over of her work, checking for any possible spots that she had missed. Finding none, the pinkette turned to Deidara, telling him that it was over.

When the blonde did, however, he was a bit more than shocked. His once strong and beautiful arms were now nothing but stubs! Sakura, feeling somewhat sorry for him, gave him a quick hug before standing up to fetch the auto-mail that she kept in a conjoining room, which she had dubbed her workshop.

She returned swiftly with a pair of arms that would fit his body size perfectly. With shinobi like speed she was already at his right side, connecting the nerves to the auto-mail. The male jumped and gave a slight hiss, the numbness already starting to wear off. In all honesty, most people hated the nerve connection more than the amputation; she really couldn't blame them, pain straight to the nerve was much more painful to than one to the skin. Sakura waited for Deidara to relax before connecting the other arm, causing him to, once again, jump and hiss in pain.

"Deidara, can you please try moving your fingers for me?" Asked Sakura as she pulled away from his auto-mail arms. The male did as he was told, and to his surprise, it was easier than moving his old pair of arms.

"Now, if you could try bending them a few times?" She asked, inspecting the joints to see if any parts would need to be replaced. After she was satisfied, Sakura pulled open a drawer and took out a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of gloves sew onto the ends of the sleeves. Deidara gave her a questioning look.

"What's that for, un?" He asked.

"Some patients that have had this surgery aren't entirely fond of people seeing their auto-mail. I special order these from a shop in the village and give them a slip with an order for a few of them. They find them to be very effective in hiding their arms and hands from view. With leg auto-mail a simple pair of pants and socks with a pair of closed toe shoes normally do the trick," She handed it to him and pointed to a small bathroom across the hall. "You can change in there. Your shirt is a bit bloody if you haven't noticed."

The blonde glanced down at his shirt to find that it was, in fact, covered in blood. He left the room and crossed the hall to change. Sakura turned to the other Akatsuki; most of their wounds had stopped bleeding already, none of seemed to have lost a large amount of blood. Hmm… it seemed like Itachi would be her second patient.

'This is going to be a long day…' Sakura thought to herself as she walked towards her next patient.

XxXxX

Ryuu walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, silently wishing that his mother was with him instead of working. After months of work at the hospital she had finally decided to take a bit of a break from her research, leaving her afternoon schedule empty. And, oh, how he had looked forward to it. How long had it been since he had spent an afternoon with his mother just lazing around, none of his brothers in sight? Two months, if he remembered correctly. She had always been so busy, his day alone with her having been postponed. Though, it made him happy that she couldn't spend time alone with any of his brothers either.

He didn't mind having brothers; they were entertaining. Most of them did annoy him on a regular basis, but he supposed that these annoyances occurred in most families. There was only one brother that he had a small feeling of hatred towards, Akira.

Akira and himself were quite similar, possessing the same eye and hair color; they even shared the same kekkei genkai. But their personalities clashed greatly. While he was quiet and calculating, Akira was manipulative and, in the words of Daichi, a down right asshole. While he openly showed his affection towards their mother, Akira disregarded her in public, yet acted like a newborn kitten when he was alone with her. Ryuu hated him for it; he didn't deserve her love and praise!

Of course, Ryuu brought his observations to their mother, but she just patted him on the head and smiled.

"_That's just how Akira's personality is, Ryuu-kun. No matter how much you hope for it to change, it never will. We cannot be angered by it, but instead we should learn to accept it. Always remember, Ryuu-kun, that Kami-sama made everyone and everything the way they are for a reason. It doesn't matter if the reason is not clear to you just yet, but one day it will be. And when that time comes, you will see that Akira is perfect the way he is, just as you and everyone else are."_

Even if her words made sense, he could not accept it. He had a feeling deep inside that when that day that she spoke of did come, Ryuu would know that Akira truly did not belong with the family. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Akira knew this as well.

XxXxX

Sakura sighed and leaned back on her chair, exhausted from healing her nine patients. Not only did they have numerous injuries from the battle with Naruto, but also long lasting disease. Itachi was effect by the hereditary disease that was common amongst the Uchiha clan, not to mention that he was nearly blind in both eyes. Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan were in the early phases of Chakra Corruption. And of course, Pein was so low on nutrients he was suffering from pneumonia, near complete Chakra Corruption, and severe vitamin deficiency. Kakuzu, Zetsu, Madara, and Deidara (despite his amputated arms) were relatively healthy.

"Alright, I've healed you enough so none of you are in immediate danger. Now, we need to discuss your joining to Konoha's shinobi ranks." Stated Sakura. As much as she dreaded the thought of this conversation, she knew that it had to be done; they would be a great benefit to Konoha.

"As Hidan has stated before, we will not be joining the your ranks." Said Pein in a monotone voice, not really caring about the situation at hand. He would stick to his opinion no matter what the kunoichi said.

"Well, that's too bad to hear. Really, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this; I don't enjoy using threats to get what I want, but you seem to have forced my hand." She said softly, truly regretting this form of persuasion.

"And what, little girl, could you possibly have over us?" Asked Sasori, sitting on the ground next to her and laying his head on her lap. She cursed his attitude towards her, even though they were enemies, that didn't stop him from trying to warm up to her in a touchy-feely manner.

"As much as I would like to see the looks on your faces when you discover what it is I have on you, I am needed on an Anbu missions and I'm already running late. Instead, you will go to this address at five this evening and hand this letter to the one who opens the door. You will remain there until my return tomorrow." She said, handing over a slip of paper with her home address and an envelope with a letter inside addressed to Ryuu; he was always the one to open the door when she was not at home. Sakura then stood up and promptly left the room, not allowing any of the men to respond.

XxXxX

The nine Akatsuki men stood outside of the large house that they were ordered to go to by the pinkette. They stared in awe at the large house, shocked at how one kunoichi could afford all of this. Cherry blossom trees lined the outer parts of the yard, bright green grass growing around them. Flowerbeds surrounded the house, at least ten different kinds of flowers. At the end of the house, the beginning of a large herb garden could be seen, a somewhat large lake behind it.

It was Pein that stepped forward and knocked on the front door. They waited for a few moments before hearing numerous pairs of footsteps running towards the door. The men readied themselves for the worst, but were thoroughly shocked at the small child that answered the door.

A mini Itachi stood before them, staring at them with blood-red eyes that spun rapidly. Behind him the men could see at least seven other children, each a smaller form of at least one of the members of Akatsuki. The children stared at them curiously for a few moments before chibi-Itachi spoke.

"Our mother is not home right now, if you wish to see her, then you must come back tomorrow." He stated stoically. The boy could sense their chakras and knew that they were powerful shinobi. Since he had never seen them before, he considered them to be a threat to himself, his brothers, and mother until proven otherwise. Not that he didn't notice the resemblance between these strangers and his brothers, but still, they were strangers, so they could not be trusted.

Pein simply handed him the envelope as Sakura had instructed and waited patiently as the boy read through it silently. The child then turned to the other children and held out the letter for them to read as well.

_My Little Ones,_

_Do not be alarmed by the men who have come to the house, they will not harm you. These men are your fathers, if you have not yet already figured that out. They will be staying with use for an undetermined period of time, so I expect that you will be on your best behavior and try to show some respect towards them… especially you, Takeru. Please try and bond with them in some way, by becoming close to you they will have a reason to remain in the village and become very powerful allies. I normally do not approve of using you as bargaining chips, but it must be done, so I apologize. Remember that I love you all very much and that I would not allow these men into our home if they were of any threat to your well-being. _

_Love, Your Mother_

XxXxX

Sakura stood on a tree branch a few feet above her target, waiting silently for them to fall into a false sense of security. With a few quick hand signs, her pupils shrunk to almost non-existent, her body crouching into a strange position. A large axe formed in her hand, and a crazed grin spread across her face. It was time for the hunt to begin.

She jumped down from her perch and swung at her first victim, cutting his head clean off. The rogues were wide awake now, all of them rushing towards her with their weapons drawn. With swift motions she cut the bodies of the first line of rogues in half, leaving no time to strike at her. Looking straight into her eyes, the rest of rogues stopped dead, frozen in place from the pure craziness that showed. For the first time, Sakura spoke.

"No fair, you break too easily. I can't have weak toys like you," She said with a grin crazier than before, he scythe already at their necks. "And weak toys need to be disposed of, don't they?" Screams pierced the silent night air before all way quiet once again, the feared Emerald Berserker on the loose.

XxXxX

"Seeing you that way still shocks me, Sakura." Said a voice from behind the tree that she sat in. She merely sighed before turning to his face. That damn smirk was still in place, it never seemed to leave, though she had to admit he was more handsome than the last time she had seen him.

"It's your fault, if you didn't follow me every time I left the village, we wouldn't have that problem." She said before walking into his opened arms. He pulled her to him, his head resting on hers as they sat down once again.

"Ah, but then I couldn't make sure that you would be safe." He answered, playing with her hair, just as he did every time they met.

"How's Kaito?" She asked quietly.

"He's doing well, not to long from now he'll have the sharingan mastered. If you come with me tonight, you can see him. He really misses you, you know." He stated gently, knowing that the topic of their son was a fragile subject with her.

"I can't, Sasuke. I'm due back at the village by tomorrow… Something important has come up."

"If you mean my brother returning to the village, I'm already aware of that. It angers me that you must be so close to him just because you are the mother of his child, as well as those other men. How many times have I told you that the only males you need in your life are Kaito and I?"

"And how many times have I told _you_ that I would never leave my boys?"

"Kaito is your boy too, Sakura, and he needs you. I don't want my son growing up without a mother." He said with a sigh. They had discussed this topic many times, yet he could never convince her to leave Konoha and start traveling with his team, Kaito, and himself. She was just too attached to that damn village, and those boys that she had also created with his brother's sperm (along with the rest of the damned Akatsuki).

"Then why not marry that girl on your team? What was her name again? Oh yes, Karin I believe it was. I'm sure that she would be more than happy to become the next Lady Uchiha."

"Don't even joke like that, Sakura. That woman would be an embarrassment to the Uchiha name; not to mention that she and Kaito would not be blood related. I will not allow him to be mothered by someone other than the one who gave birth to him, and that is you."

"Technically, I didn't give birth to him."

"You know what I mean, Sakura. Your blood runs through his veins, as does mine. It's your chakra control that he inherited, not mine. It is your natural strength that he has inherited, though he did get mine as well."

"Fine, Sasuke. I'll send word to Tsunade to extend my mission time for a few personal days." She said in defeat. Every time he brought up the genetic stick with her, she always gave in. Sakura had no idea why, but she did.

Sasuke just smirked before picking her up and carrying her in the direction of the campsite his team and soon were currently at. The kunoichi just snuggled into his chest and enjoyed the natural musk that was Sasuke. Sometimes, she just wanted to relax and enjoy the simple things in life. Of course, Kami-sama never seemed to want to give her a break.

XxXxX

**Nine pages, and I'm tired as hell. Midterms are finally freaking over, so my parents have stopped b*thching at me to study all the time. My brain has temporarily stopped working, which is why the ending of this chapter isn't as well written, as I wanted it to be. In the future I may go back and change things around a bit, or just cut the whole thing out. Just shoot me a review or something with your opinions, 'kay? **


	2. Author's Note (I'm Back Now)

**Sup kiddies, Fel here to drop you a bit of an author's note for Akatsuki mother. Chapter 3 should be up in a few days, a week at most. I'm also going to start posting "side chapters". These will be chapters about things that happened before the start of Akatsuki Mother and will provide some insight into Sakura's and her children's characters, along with her relationships with them and others close to her. **

**Anyway, here are a few answers to questions I've received and I figured answering them will make it easier to understand the story. I put enough details in already and it probably gets annoying for you guys to read all of it. Unless you like that kind of writing. Just let me know and I'll go from there.**

Sakura is not with Sasuke, and in the next chapter you will learn how their son came into being.

The 'fearsome' Akatsuki, as Sakura Akatsuki Uchiha so lovingly called it (I'm very glad you asked this question), was defeated so easily was due to a drug created by Sakura, which allow Naruto to fully control and enhance his chakra, as well as the Kyuubi's, along with his strength and speed. Not to mention the most of the Akatsuki were sick and in a much more weakened state than normal.

To answer Yuti-chan's question, yes Deidara will still be able to form bombs with his new hands. Due to the fact that Sakura will be using Deidara's DNA, he will have his original hands back because it is in his genetic make-up.

To respond to mUmaRhz's review, the reason that Sakura seems a bit cold about Sasuke's child is because he _forced _her into creating him. This will be further explained later on. And Sakura isn't a virgin anymore. But I'll leave little clues and hints in later chapters for you to figure out who he was. Also, Sakura can't take Kaito to Konoha because Sasuke won't let her. And no, Tsunade and a few others are aware of Kaito's existence.

Quick little answer to a few reviews, Zetsu does not have a child in this story because of recent Naruto chapters. There is so much info now being added to the Zetsu character, that I don't have a clear grasp on his biological make up as of yet. A lot of unanswered questions there… That and I honestly can't imagine a cannibal having offspring. Seriously, what if I suddenly decided to turn this story into a dark, angsty fic where Zetsu eats the kid? I can just imagine all the comments that I'll get for killing off Zetsu's spawn… Not to mention that some of my friends will want to punch me in the face for even thinking of putting some form of graphic cannibalism into this story. So, for now, Zetsu will not have any form of child. Perhaps later on, when I have a better grasp on his biological make up. Any info on that is much appreciated.

To Angel897, don't worry; you will get to see Sakura fight soon. I am planning on a chapter where the boys get kidnapped from under the Akatsuki's noses, and Sakura goes after them in 'Mother Bear Mode'. I'm a bit confident in writing fight scenes, so I think there is a good chance it will come out well. Especially when I listen to the song Monster by Skillet. And watching Tankmen Dual 2 tends to help a lot as well.

And finally, to Wolf Devil-Chan, I have no idea how I came up with this story. I think it was because I kept reading fics about Sakura giving birth to Akatsuki children, or the Akatsuki are turned chibi, so I wanted to use this idea, but twist it a bit to make it my own. I'm actually quite happy with the results.

Ciao~

Fel Arveia


	3. The First Meeting

**Hey, so I'm back again with the next installment of Akatsuki Mother. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'll try to do more updates this time around. I'm in college now, sophomore year, and I'm pretty busy. But I've learned that during winter and summer break there is so much free time on my hands even with my job, so expect some updates now and a lot more during late May to August. **

**Anyway, I also have a few more fics in the works including a Naruto/Deathnote crossover (still working on that), another one titles Barista Chick, and another one which will either be called Growing Pains or Bruises, plus a few others with no current titles. I'll put mini descriptions at the end of the chapter. Tell me which one sounds the most appealing and I'll put that one up first. **

**BTW, if you haven't read my previous author's note, I suggest you do. I had answered a lot of questions in some of your reviews and I think reading it will be to your benefit.**

XxXxX

"Sakura, marry me." Sasuke whispered to her as they lay together inside their tent at Team Hebi's campsite. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, resting his head on top of hers. Sakura merely sighed but didn't bother to attempt pulling out of his hold; she was too damn tired and at this point she wasn't up to fighting.

"We've been over this. You know that I have no plans on marrying anytime soon, or possibly ever for that matter." Sasuke just let out a 'hn' as his hands began to wonder down her back and grasped onto her derriere, pushing their lower halves together. The pinkette could feel his hardening manhood and sighed again; every time they met he wanted to have sex. Just because of the incident five years ago, he thought that he had exclusive access to her and no one else.

She no longer had any form of romantic feelings for him, that had all ended after the birth of her children, but being at the age of eighteen at the time and had only had sex once… she supposed that even she needed some form of sexual release than that of the toy lovers that Ino had given her over the years. Even if their first time together hadn't exactly been consensual on her part, she had to admit that Sasuke Uchiha was a pretty good lover… Well, perhaps not a lover; it was more along the lines of enemies with benefits.

"I want you." He growled into her ear, slowly grinding his erection against her womanhood. She admitted that if he kept this up, there was a high chance they would end up having sex tonight, probably more than once if Sasuke had his way. But she just wasn't up for it, not when she had so much on her mind.

"Not tonight. I just want to sleep for now, Sasuke." She said softly, rolling over to face away from him.

"Come on, Sakura. It's been months since we last had sex; I've missed being inside of you." He whispered huskily into her ear. For some reason or another, during their numerous amounts of trysts, Sasuke had gotten the idea that Sakura enjoyed it when he talked dirty to her. She admitted, at times, it did arouse her quite a bit.

As of late though, she wanted a bit more than just dirty words and sex. Perhaps she was getting towards the point in her life where she wanted to find that one person to spend the rest of her life with. After all, every single one of her friends were already married and had at least one kid, most of them with another on the way.

Sakura had gotten a lot of marriage offers over the years, from shinobi and civilian alike. At one point, she had come close to actually getting married, but the man who she thought she would be together with backed out, stating that although he had tried, he just couldn't accept Sakura having eight children that weren't his own. She had understood that, and the two had still remained close friends.

Now that she thought about it, even if she did find some one that could be considered _the one_, Sasuke would give her, not to mention the man she was seeing, absolute hell. He had nearly combusted when he had discovered that she wasn't a virgin when they had first had sex, and continued to demand she tell him who had taken her before him. Sakura had never told him who it was, lest he start a war that would get everyone killed in the process. Sometimes, it had sucked that she had attracted such a man of power; Kami knows that after they had had sex he had become even more… how could she put it… clingy to her… Even when he wasn't even supposed to be around in the first place.

"No, Sasuke. Another time, alright?"

"I'm holding you to that."

"I'm sure you will." Sakura sighed; it was going to be a long night.

XxXxX

Tsunade didn't know who had been more surprised, the Akatsuki members who had just discovered that they were fathers, or the villagers that had watched said fathers chasing their children around the village in an attempt to further inspect these newly found off springs.

She only knew one thing at the moment: Sakura was going to be down right pissed off once she saw the damage that had been done to her house during the family's first meeting.

The girl had looked all over the village to find the perfect place to raise her children while still having enough room for her gardens and an area for her medical research. When she had finally found the house while going over some real estate as a favor for one of her civilian friends, the kunoichi had run straight to the bank and came damn close to demanding the deed to the land and house that rested there. And when the bankers seemed to be close to refusing her request, knowing fully well how destructive eight seven year old boys could be (especially her boys), it only took one glare to make them change their minds.

Tsunade had yet to find someone who had refused Sakura after looking into those murderous eyes. A small shiver ran down the lady Hokage's back at the thought of having one of those directed at her again. It only took a moment for her to think back to how long Naruto had been in the hospital due to his ignorance of what the glare had meant.

She supposed that this form of intimidation was extremely useful during missions, and Morino's Interrogation Unit had never had such a high quota of successful interrogations since Ibiki had taken Sakura under his wing at the age of fourteen. Tsunade had to admit; the girl had a talent for getting the information that she wanted, by any means necessary. And if that meant the prisoners having a nervous break down every time they saw the color pink, so be it.

"I suppose I should be asking what has occurred to put you all in such a state, but judging from what I've seen from my window, I can already assume I know how." She stated while looking at the seventeen occupants of her office… she really should get an addition added on to this place. The men seemed to have gone to separate parts of the room with their children not far from their sides.

Pein simply sat in the chair with Kane on his lap, the boy poking and prodding at his father's piercings. The Akatsuki leader didn't seem to mind much; after he got done with the boy, he would have his own piercings to study.

Itachi leaned against one of the walls with Ryuu at his side, an arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders. The two seemed to be having some form of silent communication through their eyes, as if they had known each other for more than just a few hours. And Ryuu, who rarely let anyone but Sakura touch him, didn't even seem to care that he was connected to his father's hip at the moment.

Deidara sat on the floor molding clay in his hands while Daichi watched in fascination, amazing that someone could mold clay so quickly. That and he had never met someone else with mouths on their hands. Well, possibly having mouths on his hands, according to what Deidara had told the boy.

Takumi and Sasori seemed to be in their own little world as they controlled a puppet that Tsunade had no idea where it had come from. Apparently the tower security was lacking, most likely due to the truce that all the nations seemed to be under at the moment.

When her eyes stopped Hidan and Takeru, her eye began to twitch slightly. Hidan had one arm wrapped around his son's neck as Takeru bit into it while attempting to reach for a nearby chair. The Lady Hokage swore if they caused any form of damage to her office, she was going throw them into the deepest pit she could find. She already had enough bills to pay when Sakura went on one of her occasional rampages; the extra debt was not needed.

Kisame and Yukio weren't really doing much; the older taking sips for a bottle of sake and the younger daydreaming (most likely thinking about swimming in the lake again).

Yuuta was currently engaged in a starin- glaring match with Kakuzu, a pile of yen between them. Made sense to Tsunade; it was a common known fact that both of them were money grubbers, of course they would be having a silent battle for who would be getting that meager pile. She hoped that Yuuta wouldn't be learning his father's techniques or she was going to have a lot more pic-pocketing reports on her hands.

It was when her eyes landed on Tobi and Akira; she had to hold in a laugh at the sight. Tobi was circling quickly around Akira chatting away in that hyper voice of his while simultaneously pissing of the young boy; said boy seemed to be string away from snapping and just strangling the man.

She had so many doubts that the boy was Tobi's child. There was a much higher chance that Akira belonged to Itachi than the lollipop mask wearing shinobi. But Sakura had assured her that each Akatsuki member, excluding Zetsu, had only one offspring. And after the news that Sakura had brought to her a few years back about who Tobi _really_ was, she really didn't have much reason to doubt the relation between the two.

"I believe that we are owed an explanation as to how we are now father's of children of who must be at least the age of six." Stated Pein.

"We're seven." Said Kane absent mindedly as he continued to poke at his father's face.

"Not to mention who the mothers are." Remarked Sasori as he repositioned Takumi's fingers to further the boy's control on the puppet they were working with at the moment.

"Ah, well, their mother isn't in the village right now. And, according to the message I just received from her, she won't be for a few more days." Answered Tsunade, pulling out a bottle of sake from her desk. She had a feeling that the next few minutes of this conversation would be best dealt with if she wasn't stone cold sober.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that these boys all have the same mother? I'm pretty sure we would have remembered having sex with the same woman, un. And if they're all the same age, which I assume they are, then they can't all be from the same woman, un." Deidara reasoned.

"Sexual intercourse was not a factor in these boy's creation. If you are not already aware, there is a new method of pregnancy that utilizes the discovery of an artificial womb. Your boys were the product of said artificial womb during the testing period, not as if I would ever put it that way if Sakura was here." Answered Tsunade, the last part of the statement mainly for herself though. If Sakura knew that Tsunade had referred to her boys as 'products of a testing period'… well, let's just say that the young female's reaction was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying that the pink bitch is the mother of these fucking brats?! When the fuck did that happen?!" Demanded Hidan. Takeru promptly punched him in the face for insulting his mother, and more than just one kunai was thrown his way from other occupants in the room.

"I believe what she means is that Sakura was the one responsible for the procedure and raising the children," Began Sasori, "But that she is not biologically their moth-"

"Actually, she is their biological mother. You see, the procedure for this only creates a womb for the baby to grow in. The baby itself comes from the sperm of the male parent, which is used to inseminate the egg taken from the female parent, thus forming a zygote.

After the zygote has been created, it is placed into the artificial womb where it will remain for the regular nine months of pregnancy while it develops* into an infant. A chakra umbilical is attached to the baby, which is used to siphon in nutrients during said development period, enabling the child to grow into a proper human. In fact, this method is actually healthier for an embryo due to the fact that it will not be placed in possibly dangerous situations, and no harmful forms of food will be absorbed into it.

At the time Sakura theorized this method she was lacking two vital ingredients for the procedure: sperm and an egg. Fortunately for her, she was kidnapped by your organization to preform physicals and the such. I'm sure you all remember that."

Indeed the members did. It had been quite the interesting few weeks with the kunoichi in their presence. If they recalled correctly, there had first been ear piercing screams coming from the girl, not ones of terror, mind you, but cruelly thought out threats.

Then there had been the property damage… _expensive_ property damage.

Then had come the attempts on their lives by poison.

Next were the randomly planned sneak attacks, which landed many of them in the med bay.

And, finally, were the surprisingly pleasant conversations that they had engaged in. Apparently the girl had quite the high level of intellect… when she wasn't planning their bloody demise.

"Yes, she was quite the… interesting girl…" Stated Pein.

"Interesting?! That girl was more than just fucking interesting! She was a fucking demon with pink hair!" Exclaimed Hidan, which queued another barrage of kunai to fly towards the scythe wielder.

"The base actually had a bit of a somber feeling when she left." Said Sasori.

"That was only because she wasn't trying to murder us every five seconds, un"

"Yes, well, that was how Sakura was able to obtain your sperm, which created these little hellions here."

And it was at that point in time when Hidan stated what was on all of the Akatsuki members' minds.

"Well fuck. What the fuck are we going to do now?"

"My suggestion, fix Sakura's house before she returns. She has a tendency to threaten castration, and trust me; she won't hesitate to go through with it,"

XxXxX

Sakura woke up early the next morning and groaned at the stiffness in her back. Kami she hated sleeping on the ground. Give her a tree any day and she was happy. It took her a few minutes to unravel herself from Sasuke's arms but after a few soft words he had finally relented and gone back to sleep. Never let it be said that Uchiha Sasuke was a morning person.

The pinkette stepped out of the tent and stretched, enjoying the popping noise that came from her back. She would kill for her weekly yoga class right about now. It took her a second to notice that she wasn't the only one up early this morning.

"Good morning, Juugo-san. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked gently to the orange haired giant.

"I'm doing fine Sakura-san. I hope all is well with you and your boys." Sakura nodded and gave a smile. While Sasuke wasn't particularly pleased with her other children Juugo tended to ask her about them whenever they were together. He was surprisingly filled with interesting information on child development and they tended to have discussions on raising children. Apparently he spent a large amount of time reading while looked up in Orochimaru's lab.

"They're well."

"Kaito will be pleased that you are here. He's been asking about you quite a lot in the past few weeks." Sakura gave a sigh and sat down next to him, taking the water bottle that he offered her.

"I miss him too, more than I can even say. But I can't tell Sasuke that, he'll use it against me, and I can't afford it. I'm hoping that he'll just come back one day so that Kaito can have a normal upbringing. Kami knows that I'm worried sick about him being out here. I know that he's safe and that Sasuke won't let anything happen to him… but I'm Kaito's mother and it's my job to worry about him."

"You love him very much but I can understand your reasoning. A nomadic up bringing is no way to raise a child. But Sasuke-sama is adamant about returning to your village."

"Yeah, but I don't think that it would be for the best right now, especially now that Itachi is back in the village. Not to mention that _he's_ there too. Just seems that everything is turning into a bit of a cluster-fuck as of late."

Juugo nodded and sat back to study the rosette. Sakura had always been a kind woman from the first time he had met her. There had been some hostility from her though, but considering the circumstances it was understandable. He always felt Sakura-san could help Sasuke-sama with the necessary healing that his damaged psyche so desperately need.

And for a time it had, until Kaito was born and he had tried to manipulate he into staying with him and abandoning her village. He had even gone far enough to attempt using his Sharingan on her. How she had managed to break and simultaneously put him into a week long coma still was a mystery. The only thing that he had learned at that time was, as Suigetsu so elequitly put it, "Do not try any Uchiha mind fuckery with Sakura or she'll break your mind in a second". He supposed having a Yamanaka for a best friend helped too, no matter how noisy the blonde was.

"Perhaps it would be best if you tried to talk with Sasuke aga-"

"Mama!"

XxXxX

**I have only one thing to say: I hate hospitals. What do you mean I can't have my laptop with me in my room? I have shit to do you know! And if you come near me with another one of those slop filled trays I swear I will sacrifice you to Jashin with a spork! **

**Ahem… **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Akatsuki Mother. I really appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten and I will try to lengthen the upcoming chapters. And as I stated before here are a few ideas that I've started to work on, so let me know which one you would like me to start first.**

**Naruto/Deathnote crossover:**

**It's been over three hundred years since the time of the shinobi has passed and all have passed from this world. All except for one, Sakura Haruno. Now living in modern day Japan Sakura has quite a few secrets of her own and an irreversible link to the Shinigami world. Deciding to add a little variety to her otherwise boring life she decides to join the war between Kira and L. Question is, whose side will she choose?**

**Barista Chick:**

**Modern day Naruto. Sakura is a college student who works part time at Starbucks and has little interest in social interaction unless force. Unfortunately, declaring her major has brought on more problems than she was ready to deal with. **

**Bruises/ Growing Pains/ Remember Me/ Crimson Bow and Arrow:**

**She was from a civilian clan, and had been marked as a low level kunoichi. But Sakura had other ideas and decided that she wouldn't be forgotten, she wouldn't be written off as less than worthless. She would become the one who they all feared.**


End file.
